User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (Chapter 9)
OK Hyeyyyy I'm doing C.9 I'll Start off with Jennifer's POV AGAIN! XD She's the most hated character in FY! ---- Jennifer's POV ''-sighs- Well, Yesterday night was Amazing...Ryder and I spent it under the sheets! Well, Today is a new day! I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember <3'' ---- Rachie,Drew,Marie,Bianca,and Michael were skipping school and having their first Sibuna Meeting in the Attic, "Okay, So Everyone welcome to our first Sibuna Meeting!" Rachie welcomed the group, "Sibuna," The Members put their Left Hand over their Left Eye, A Traditional Sibuna Move. "Well, What's this meeting about?" Drew looked at Rachie, "Well, I'm going to tell you everything, Fabian wants me to find a girl with Mysterious Jewelry to open this PORTAL Mind'' yo''u it's a spirit portal and I don't know where and how to find this girl!!!!! I've been seeing this girl with ' '''Dirty Blonde hair in the mirror, See, this is why I'm scared so I need you guys to help me!" Rachie explained, "Well.....How does the Jewelry look?" Bianca smiled and asked, "Well, Specifically he wants a necklace....which is..." Rachie showed Bianca a picture of the necklace, "Heyyy I've seen that necklace before but I don't know where!" Bianca said, "Really?" Marie asked, "REALLY!" Bianca looked hard and long at the necklace, "Maybe at a jewelry store...?" Michael sounded sarcastic, Which got on Drew's Nerve, "Dude, Why even Comment?" Drew mumbled. "Excuse me?" Michael turned to Drew, "Nothing..." Drew said, Rachie looked between Drew and Michael, "Boys Calm down! It's A Sibuna Meeting!" Bianca said, "No! Say what you just said?" Michael asked Drew, "WHY EVEN COMMENT? That's what I said!" Drew stood up to Michael, "Are you jealous I had sex with Bianca and you didn't even get ANY yet?" Michael looked at Drew, "You Son Of A Bitch.." Drew charged at Michael and attacked him, "NO STOP!!! BOYS!! GUYSSSS!!!" Bianca looked at Rachie, "DREW, MICHAEL!!" Rachie ran in between the cross fire, and Michael punches Rachie in the face by an accident ' ''''Rachie fell, Marie looked at Rachie "RACHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Marie dived down to Rachie and Drew punched Michael in the face, Bianca tried to breakup Drew and Michael but got punched in the face. Rachie cried and her face started to Swell, "You Son Of A Bitch! How DARE you hit Rachie?!" Marie bitchslapped Michael, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT HER!" Michael said, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Drew kicked Michael as Michael fell to the ground. Jennifer and Ryder were makingout in the boysbathroom, Jennifer figured that since the boys bathroom is always empty Ryder and Jennifer can makeout there. ' '"I Love you Ryder...." Jennifer Moaned and kissed Ryder on the neck, "I love you too," Ryder kissed Jennifer, Somehow Jennifer had Ryder under her finger, Ryder would never cheat on Marie with some flusy or would he? Most likely Jennifer blackmailed Ryder into some sex but the question is, Is the sex good? "Did you break up with Marie yet?" Jennifer pulled away from Ryder, "No.....I Didn't see her today yet....." Ryder answered. "UGH I need you to break up with her now! Remember....This...." Jennifer pulled her shirt off showing Ryder.....Her breasts but this flashes Ryder so, "Jennifer, Put your shirt back on!" Ryder looked at Jennifer and said. "Fine....But Remember!" Jennifer puts her shirt back on. Ryder and Jennifer continued to Makeout. Later on Sibuna decided to go to school late, Drew walked to his locker, Just to be clear he snuck to his ''' '''locker while everyone else was in class. Drew opened his locker as Abby (Under the name of Tara) skipped to his locker, "Hey Drew!" Abby scared the hell out of Drew, "Tara! What are you doing here?! You scared the hell out of me! Don't you understand I'm skipping school but I came late and I don't wanna get in trouble..." Drew whispered to Abby, "Well Sorry..." Abby whispered to Drew, Abby tried to walk away but Drew grabbed her arm (Softly) "Look, How about we go out sometime?" Drew asked, Though he was reffering to a friendly date. "Um.....Sure!" Abby said, she turned around and tripped on Drew's Foot making her black wig come off, Drew looked at Abby, "WOAH What the heck?!" Drew looked terrified, "Hey...." Abby stood up and took her shirt off, which she had a t-shirt under. "Hey Drew....", "Why is your hair Blonde!?" Drew asked, "My Hair Is Naturally Blonde, Drew, I'm not who I say I am...." Abby cried. "Wait, then who are you?" Drew asked, "I'm Abby Harris, I do live in the Mutt House but I'm Really Blonde Headed, I'm not goth and...." Abby was cut off by Drew, "So You lied about your identity??" Drew backed away, "Drew...I'm sorry!!!" Abby said, "No! I can't believe you! For All I knew you could have seduced me!" Drew backed away more, "Drew..." Abby tried to hug him but he slapped her hand away, "NO! Don't touch me! I can't believe I trusted you!!" Drew ran away. "Oh...God...." Abby punched her fist against someone's locker and started crying. Jane dragged Lala and Adam around the school always to put up "VOTE JANE" Posters on the walls, "Why are we doing this again?" Lala asked Jane, while putting a picture on the wall, "Dude, I'm advertising my campaign! Duh!" Jane looked at Lala who was looking at Adam. "Ughhhhhhh Lala pay attention!" Jane poked Lala who was flattered by Adam's attraction, "Huh?" Lala looked at Jane, "DUDE I want you hang up these Posters on the wall with Adam!" Jane pointed at Adam who was finishing the stack of papers, "What are you gonna do?" Lala asked Jane, "I'm gonna practice my speech" Jane smiled and walked away. Lala skipped next to Adam, "Heyyy Adam!" Lala smiled at Adam, "Heyyy Lala! You want me to finish your stack?" Adam asked, "SUREEEEEEE" Lala kissed Adam's cheek, "Okay! Hand me the stack!" Adam said, Lala passed him the stack, An Hour Later Adam finished putting papers up so they decided to dance in the hallway AKA Slow dancing. ' ' "Lala, You cannot slow dance for your life!" Adam said, "Heyyyy Don't Judge!" Lala said.At the moment they were slow dancing in the hallways during class *SMH* But, Morgan came And watched them Slow dance like a creep, Adam and Lala paused for a moment and looked into each other's eyes ' '''And Adam pulled Lala closer and kissed her on the lips. ' '''Veronica bumped into Drew who looked Pissed off, He surely wasn't in the mood for Veronica to use him again, "DREW!" Veronica said, "Leave Me Alone Veronica...." Drew was TOTALLY PISSED OFF. Abby ran after Drew but saw Veronica in front of Drew, So Abby backed away, "Why?" Veronica sat next to Drew unbottoning her first few buttons of her blouse, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Drew asked, "What?" Veronica came closer to Drew, Practically trying to seduce Drew, "Get Away From me!" Drew backed away and fell of the chair. Abby ran in the middle of Veronica and Drew, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Abby yelled, "Why?!" Veronica asked pushing Abby, "Don't you dare touch her!!" Drew pushed Veronica out the way and grabbed Abby and ran away with her. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YETT!!!!" Veronica stood up and ran after Drew and Abby, "She's Gaining on us!" Abby looked at Drew, Drew and Abby reached to the roof on the school, Veronica ran after them, "Now You're mines!" Veronica ran after Drew and Abby pushed her off the roof "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Veronica screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Drew jumped off the roof to save her, "DREW!!!!!!!!!!" Abby screamed, Drew reached Veronica and grabbed on to her, holding onto a rope. "DREW!!!" Abby screamed, letting a tear fall down. "Abby, Go get someone!GOOOO" Drew yelled while he was holding Veronica and hanging onto a rope, "OKAY" Abby ran to get the principal Amelia Pinches, 'Yes Abby?" Amelia asked, "ALS;SALD;ALDLSALDK DREW AND VERONICA ROOF HANGING" Abby panicked and dragged Ms.Pinches to the roof. ---- Hey Everyone! It's Your Gurl LlamaSpearsTimberlake! Okay what happened in this chapter exactly? Well, Ryder and Marie are supposed to break up, Drew and Veronica are hanging onto a rope, Drew jumped off the roof to save Veronica, Abby pushed Veronica off the roof and BOOOOOOOOM Adam and Lala kissed <3 REMEMBER Comment,Follow,Like <<<<<<<<<<<<<< AND WE'LL BEEEE Category:Blog posts